


Curiosity and Control

by thebest_medicine



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, M/M, SteveTony, Stony - Freeform, Superhusbands, Tickle fic, Tickling, avengers tickling, mcu - Freeform, ticklish steve, ticklish tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-23
Updated: 2012-06-23
Packaged: 2018-03-09 19:26:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3261584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thebest_medicine/pseuds/thebest_medicine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>During a battle for the remote, Tony discovers that Captain America is quite ticklish, which he finds very amusing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Remote

**Author's Note:**

> This was the first fic I ever posted online, oh jeez. Keep in mind this was written several years ago haha, I use tumblr to post my fics and I'm just now moving things over here to keep it better organized.

Steve Rogers was lounging on the couch in the living room of the illustrious Stark Tower, flipping through channels with a remote which he’d recently been taught by Tony how to use. It was an odd day, there was really nothing to do. Tony was working in the lab. Nothing evil was wreaking havoc on the world. And frankly, Steve was a bored.

Eventually Steve came across a documentary on the Second World War, something he found a lot more familiar in this brand new world. A lot had happened in the past 70 years. Steve finally found something that peaked his interest, just as a certain tired yet snarky genius strolled in to the room.

Tony flashed Steve a smile as he moved toward the couch, taking a seat next to the Captain. He glanced at the television and raised his brows. “We are not watching a war documentary. Give me the remote Cap.”

"What? No. I want to watch this." Steve grumbled back.

"Steven Rogers. You don’t need to watch a World War II documentary. You. Were. There.” Tony argued.

"It’s interesting." Steve defended.

"Give. Me. The. Remote."

"No," was the flat reply.

At that Tony lunged for the remote which Steve held; but he was ready for the attack and through his arm up over his head, leaving the control out of Tony’s grasp. Steve’s other arm was pushing Tony away, and he was much stronger than the philanthropist; it was clear Tony didn’t have a chance.

The captain was laying sideways, one arm off the couch with the remote in hand, trying to repel a very determined Tony, who’d managed to practically climb across the side of him in his attempt for the remote control.

Tony reached again, but his hand dropped to Steve’s side and slid back down after being blocked by the Captain’s arm. He felt Steve’s body shudder beneath him. He paused for a moment, puzzled at the reaction, and ran his fingers curiously up Cap’s side.

A twitch.

Tony’s mouth formed a devious and knowing smirk. Steve thought at first that he had won, as Tony had stopped grabbing for the remote, but he grew a bit worried when he saw the look Tony was giving him.

"Umm.. What are you-" Steve stopped, flinching as Tony gave him a poke to the stomach.

"Hey!"

"Are you ticklish, Cap?" Tony grinned.

"What I? Uh.. Well… Yeah… A little.." Steve admitted.

"Just a little?” Tony questioned as he scrabbled his fingers lightly across Steve’s stomach, eliciting a small laugh that Steve immediately tried to stifle. Steve gave Tony a worried look when he noted the evil smirk working it’s way across Tony’s lips.

"Maybe a… Bit more than… just a little…" Steve almost whispered.

"You want to give me that remote now?" Tony grinned.

Steve looked nervous, but held firm and retorted, “No.”

"I was actually kinda hoping you’d say that." Tony laughed as he dug his fingers in to Steve’s skin.

His reaction was immediate and hilarious. Steve was practically screaming with laughter, body squirming about beneath Tony. One hand was clinging to the remote and the other desperately trying to ward off Tony’s devious fingers, but just one of Steve’s hands was no match for all of Tony.

He leaned in a way that pinned Steve’s free hand between himself and the back of the couch, leaving the poor soldier defenseless under the assault. Tony’s fingers worked their way over Steve’s ribs, across his stomach, down his sides, and under his arms, driving the Captain wild.

"AHAHAA OH MY GAHAHAHOD TONYYYHEHE STAHAHAHOP-HAHA" Steve cried out hysterically, his laughter like music to Tony’s ears.

"I will if you give me the remote." Tony smiled, inwardly hoping that Steve wouldn’t give in just yet; it was rare to see Captain America laughing and looking so happy these days.

"BUT AHAHA I WAHAHANT TO WAHAHAHAATCH THIHIHIS!! COME AHAHAHON PLEHEHEHEASE!"

"Nope. Remote. Then I’ll stop."

Steve squirmed and tried to wiggle out from beneath the smaller man, or at least free up an arm to defend himself, but to no avail, and he was determined not to give in. “DAHAHAMMIT TONYYHAAHAAHAHA!” Steve yelped as Tony pressed his fingers against Steve’s hips.

He was a bit surprised to hear the Captain cursing. Sensing that he’d found a very sensitive area, he let his fingers linger there a while, brushing against the skin for a few moments longer.

Steve felt his resolve cracking; he could barely breath. “ALRIHIHIGHT OKAHAHAHAY OKAHAY TAHAHAKE THE DAHAHAMN REMOHOTE AHAHA! JUST STAHAHAHOP TICKLING MEHEHEHE!” Steve gasped as he gave in.

Tony gave his abdomen one last flick of the fingers before stopping, a victorious and satisfied smirk playing on his lips.

Steve groaned and handed Tony the remote control as he tried to catch his breath.

"So what was that you were saying about being just a little ticklish?” Tony laughed as he flipped the channel.

Steve attempted to shoot him a glare, but he was still laughing a bit from the tickling so it wasn’t very effective. “Dammit Tony… Don’t do that. Ever. Again.” Steve grumbled.

"Ha right. Like I’m just gonna ignore the fact that Captain Fucking America is extremely ticklish for the rest of my life. That’s totally gonna happen.” Tony laughed.

"I swear if you ever-"

"What? You’ll laugh some more?" Tony snickered.

"Tony.."

"oh don’t get all pouty on me. I won’t torture you ALL the time…." Tony’s look softened, "Besides I think it’s cute that you’re so ticklish. Your laugh is adorable. You should laugh more."

Steve blushed at Tony’s comment, making himself more comfortable as they settled into the couch and Tony found a movie on tv that was suitable. Steve still watched Tony’s fingers warily every time the dark haired man made a move, making Tony laugh. This was going to make life very interesting.


	2. You Can't Lie to Captain America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony refuses to let Cap forget that he knows how ticklish he is, and Tony loves it…until the tables are turned.

Ever since that little fiasco with the remote, Tony simply refused to let Steve forget that he knew how ticklish he was.

Steve would be walking down the hallway, and Tony would walk by and pass him, but not without a quick poke to the sides.

Steve would be standing in the kitchen, and Tony would suggest that he make them something to eat or grab him a drink, threatening to tickle him if he refused.

Steve would be laying on the couch and fall into a light sleep, only to be woken up by Tony’s fingers scribbling across his soles.

Steve couldn’t go two minutes around Tony without being reminded how ticklish he was.

It wasn’t that Steve hated being tickled, he really didn’t. He was just getting tired of feeling so nervous and tense any time Tony was in the room. And he didn’t like the loss of control that it made him feel.

He was Captain America.

He was the leader of the Avengers.

He was used to being in control.

However, there was something more to his nervousness. It wasn’t just him being afraid to lose control.

There was something else there. He was nervous because well… It was Tony.

He’d always liked having Tony around. Having Tony close to him. Having Tony touching him. It gave him…butterflies.

He felt like such a little girl, letting something like this make him so nervous and anxious. Steve was dragged from his thoughts when Tony entered the living room, flashing him a classic “Tony Stark” grin.

"So what are you up to Cappy?" he smirked and gave Steve’s sides a tweak.

"Hey Ton-y" Steve flinched at the touch. "Do you always have to do that?"

"Well…" Tony smirked, "Yes."

Steve rolled his eyes.

Tony sat on the couch and put his feet up on the coffee table, ushering Steve to join him. He flipped on the television; Tony always had control of the remote nowadays.

Steve nervously took a seat near him, watching his fingers carefully for any signs of attack. But then his thoughts suddenly trailed somewhere else. He’d spent all this time worrying about Tony tickling him, that he hadn’t ever bothered to wonder if Tony himself were ticklish too. A grin formed at the thought.

"Hey Tony, can I ask you something?"

"sure Cap." Steve hesitated, "… Are.. You ticklish?"

Tony replied quickly and flatly, “nope. not at all.”

"oh…" Steve wasn’t sure whether or not to believe him, but he thought he may as well test it out. He reached over and ran a finger over Tony’s side.

"Hey!" Tony grabbed Steve’s hand. "I told you I’m not ticklish.” He had stiffened noticeably at the touch. Steve noted this.

"I think…someone was lying.” Steve grinned.

"You’re crazy." Tony rolled his eyes.

However he began to grow nervous, hoping the Captain would drop the subject soon.

"Am I?" Steve grinned and reached for Tony’s stomach. Tony jumped and grabbed Steve’s arm.

Steve grinned maliciously, “you’re ticklish.”

"Am not!" Tony defended.

Steve pounced, sending them both tumbling to the ground.

It was easy for him to pin Tony beneath him, seeing as his body was much more muscular and strong. It only took one hand to pin both of Tony’s above his head.

"Steve…Let me up.." Tony warned.

"I… Don’t think I will," Steve grinned, "Until you admit you’re ticklish."

"I am NOT." Tony grunted.

"Okay. Whatever you say."

Steve then took his free hand and ran it all across Tony’s belly and sides, raking it down his ribs. Tony was frozen like a statue; however, no laughter escaped his lips. Then Steve’s fingers reached Tony’s armpits. Tony broke.

He wriggled about beneath the larger man, trying desperately to gain freedom. “ahahahaa no no nononono no Steeheheheve no stahahahahop!” Tony gasped as his laughter betrayed him.

"Ha! I knew it!" Steve laughed.

"okahahahahay alrighihiit ahahaha plehehehease sthahahaahaahop!"

"Say it."

"Dahahahahammit Steeheheheheve!"

"Not stopping until you say it." Steve ran his fingers all over Tony’s upper body, eliciting laughter now from every place he tickled, but Tony was still remaining stubborn.

He then caught a glimpse of Tony’s thrashing thrashing feet, and a smirk flashed in his eyes, “Are your feet ticklish too, Tony?”

"Nahahahahooo no they’re nahahahot!"

"That’s funny… I don’t believe you." Steve grinned when he read the panic on Tony’s face.

Steve flipped himself around and sat on Tony’s legs, bringing his fingers slowly closer to Tony’s soles.

"Alright you’ve had your fun now let me up Steve. That’s enough."

Steve just grinned and brought his fingers down, stroking Tony’s soles.

Tony lost it.

"NAHAHAHO DON’T STEHEHEHEEVE PLEHEHEASE!" Steve scratched at Tony’s arches, spidered across his soles, scribbled on his heels, ran his fingers across the balls of his feet, and wiggled his fingers between Tony’s toes, which really drove him nuts.

"Just say it and I’ll let you up."

"AHAHAA ALRIHIHIGHT!!! I’M REHEHEALLY FUHUCKING TIHIHICKLISH OKAHAY JUST STAHAHOP!!!"

Steve reluctantly relented his assault, letting Tony pull his legs out from beneath him.

"See now was that so hard?" Steve smirked. Tony just shot back a ‘fuck you’ glare. "Oh come on Tony don’t be like that. You tickle me all the time. Hard to handle what you dish out?"

"eh."

Steve just laughed and got up, giving Tony a hand and pulling him from the ground. His dark hair was disheveled and messy. He looked, to Steve, adorable.

"This will definitely make things more interesting." Steve laughed.

"Shut up." Tony tried to appear angry but he couldn’t help but smile. He hadn’t laughed that way in a long time.

"It’s cute." Steve smiled, mirroring Tony’s words from when he’d discovered Steve’s own ticklishness.

Tony shot him a devious look and jumped at the Captain. Soon they were back on the ground fighting to hold back laughter and be the victor.

Not long after, the whole tower was filled with the laughter of both men. They couldn’t help but enjoy moments like these, because when they were fighting battles, these moments were rare. And it was a good reminder as to what they were fighting for.

The tickle-fight lasted for about a half hour, both men too exhausted to declare a winner. They laid on the floor breathing heavily, fingers intertwined and smiles lightening their faces.


End file.
